User blog:CSH(comicchat)/Polar Replay/Character sheet II
Name: Toiyoma Ikazu Age: 19 ''' '''Birthday: March 19th Alias: Ghost of the Eternal, True Phantasm,Soul God,Polar Replay Hobbies: Reading,watching kung fu movies,eating, talking to fellow spirits Alignment: Chaotic Good Motto: "I Belong to no one, my soul is the only thing I own." Occupation: Soul protector, Guardian of the Spirit Realm Quotes: " Why reap what isn't someone else's" "Life, huh been there, done that" "I'm a ghost spirit but im amongst the gods who created this universe, and they will acknowledge my exisistence even if..... I don't technically exist...... But THAT'S BESIDE THE POINT." Species: Ghost Likes: Kind,Living,Blue,White,Red,Ghosts who are attentive.Humour Dislikes:Egos,Misused power,Ghost Government Stats: Strength - 100/100 Nigh Omnipotence Agility - 100/100 Nigh Omniscience Intelligence - 45/100 Mana/Energy - 90/100 Fighting/Combat 45/100 Powers: Space Time Manipulation White Hole Creation Black Hole Creation Void Magic Void Sealing Dimensional Storage Dimensional Attacks Enhanced Speed Calmness Empowerment Cosmic Manipulation Dark Matter Manipulation Invisibility Intangibility Weapon Creation Weapon Manipulation Origin: Toiyoma Ikazu was an 11th grader who was always up to trouble and picking fights. He was top of his class since Grade school and had studied immensly ever since.He was a genius in computer and ai science aswell as science in general.He had never really travelled if he had got the chance to he would give up school and just travel.He was very funny and athletic as he ran track in grade and high school and would compete in carnivals and competitons whenever he could. On June 6th Toiyoma was walking between a heavily convuleted crossroad When it was safe to walk a red toyota has sped through the lights hitting and instantly killing Toiyoma. When Toiyoma had "woke up" it wasn't in the same dimmension no, he had transcended above and beyond, this dimension was the Spirit Dimension 'in this dimension concepts of space-time don't apply as they are so far beyond 3d. When people are first borm into the Spirit Dimension they are givin a certain soul to possess your own soul is barely ever given but Toiyoma was special and the Soul Gods realized this and gave him his soul giving him powers of 65D when in 3D but in the spirit world his power is unlimited.' During an Infinity Cataclysm which is a Soul God merging with another Soul God during the event Toiyoma got caught inbetween the merging and was transported to Earth as a ghost like human being he can touch inatimate objects that aren't moving very fast but he is intangible to things moving fast and he can't be touched by other humans. Although he is in the 3D he can see negative entities and other lingering spirits that are trying to invade the 3D realm, and often fights against hyperspace bursting opponents and at full power is incredibly Strong and amazingly fast. Toiyoma has no relatives even in the Spirit Realm he could not find any family although he had never met them his teachers had hinted saying "you're just like her" but he didn't know who they were reffering to but he did believe he had an older sister of some sort but there was no proof or evidence. Toiyoma was not a part of the system after picking a fight while he was still a spirit he beat them using his Demon Blade. When he turned himself in the police had no record of him (of course they didn't look in the deseaced files) so they have no files or anything on spirit Toiyoma. He has learnt some combat from the Kung Fu movies he watched but nothing really more than that. Toiyoma loves animals especially cats growing up he had 1 cat and 1 spirit cat names Itsuka (Spirit Cat) Totseki (Cat he grew up with) Cats and dogs can sense his presence in the 3D, his cat Itsuka is also in 3D with him he can actually pet this cat, aswell as other people due to his molecular patterns not changing in 3D (Not conneted with the spirit realm on a molecular level or on any level and is now a completely alive Cat). Toiyoma isn't very intuitive and doesn't notice the fact that he can pat fully alive cat meaning if he cuts off all connection to the spirit realm he will live, and keep the powers he has already attained. Toiyoma is a very attentive but zoned out. Guy his best friend koitikae is a blonde male 19 years who he went to school with and is the only one that knows he is a spirit. He usually wears jeans and a white t-shirt with Black arrows on it. His mother had also come back from the spirit realm but had later lost her 3D embodiement when loosing a battle and again resides in the spirit realm and can not return to 3D as she is not the owner of her own soul but was granted one wish that wish was to have a holy sword which was shattered when she returned to the spirit realm. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet